


When Fate Calls, Fortune Answers

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Maybe - Freeform, Party Games, but for unrelated reasons, everyone is rich, i wish i was rich, kiss for show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Every year, all the wealthy families get together for a Summer Ball, and every year there’s some kind of dramatic event meant to humiliate the chosen parties and bring good luck to everyone else present. There’s no way Seungyoun’s number would be called.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	When Fate Calls, Fortune Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know 😭

The Summer Ball was the event of the year. It was hedonistic and indulgent, and it was what their families called  _ the benefit of living well _ . It was always some kind of charade paired with a banquet, and this year the theme was  _ Masquerade. _

When Seungyoun arrived at the host family’s estate, dozens of guests were already there in hot pressed suits and sparkling gowns that under the light looked like ocean waves carrying away a shipment of diamonds, and Seungyoun felt like he was drowning.

At the door he was given a mask that dug annoyingly into the skin behind his ears, and it wasn’t until he saw a tall man in a suit similar to dragon skin with a nose that pushed the mask off of his face did he feel like he was in the right place.

“A number, please,” a masked woman said at the door.

“I don’t have one,” Seungyoun said.

“No, sir,” she giggled, producing a hollowed out skull he prayed was made of plastic. “Take a number, and show it to no one.”

He reached in and took out a strip of paper between his fingers. It looked like a fortune except with just a number printed plainly in the middle.  _ 2332. _

He shoved it in his pocket to forget about it and continued inside, but once he stepped in and looked, Seungwoo had vanished. He huffed. So much for a friendly face to save the night.

He wove his way through the crowd to find anyone else he liked to orbit for the night. He was confident enough to make friends with anyone, but he wasn’t in the mood to entertain anyone or be entertained. And it seemed that his first welcome someone was Hangyul.

Hangyul waved, dressed to his neck in purple like a Crown Royal pouch, and Seungyoun almost shrieked in delight once he saw him. They embraced warmly, and Seungyoun pulled the younger up off his feet.

“Isn’t this supposed to be anonymous,” he laughed.

“Probably,” he strained. “Yohan said you were coming, but I thought you’d bail.”

Seungyoun sighed. “I’m here in mom’s place.”

Hangyul nodded, understanding. They were all there so their parents wouldn’t have to be, but at least that meant that they didn’t have to pretend to flirt with a bunch of mothballs to keep up appearances.

“Seungwoo’s inside,” Hangyul suggested. “If you’re looking for him…”

“I’m not,” Seungyoun lied. “Is Yohan doing host stuff?”

“Yeah,” he pouted. “But I’ve been helping. Heads up, you’re probably gonna want to avoid the ballroom.”

“What’s in the ballroom?”

“The  _ games,”  _ Hangyul smiled ominously. Seungyoun rolled his eyes. Of course that’s what it was, but at least once the  _ show  _ was over he could eat.

But he was late, so he had to hurry in and at least make sure that someone important knew he was there so that his mom didn’t roast him alive later, and after his obligatory rounds to the important families, a horn sounded, and all the guests were summoned into that very same ballroom.

Yohan’s parents stood on the staircase a few levels above so they could be seen. His father held a small chest in his hands with a nervous smile just like Yohan.

“Welcome, everyone!” Mrs. Kim said. “Fortune smiles on you all!”

The crowd clapped, and Seungyoun joined them. If he had been standing with Seungwoo, they would have snickered about the event together, but he was still nowhere in sight.

“As the Summer ends, we have a gift for all our dearest friends,” she said dramatically, and she played the part well. “It is said that a single fated midnight kiss can bring us all a year of luck and fortune! Who among us will answer the stars?”

The crowd cheered again, and Seungyoun chuckled to himself. Some poor fool was going to have to kiss a stranger in front of all these people just for the sake of  _ luck  _ and  _ fortune.  _ Like one had anything to do with the other.

She reached into the chest and pulled out a strip of paper.

“Our fortune awaits,” she called out.  _ “Number 2332.” _

Seungyoun froze. He reached into his pocket and dug out his own paper to see that very same number staring back at him. The crowd muttered and moved back until he was left alone standing in the center of the room, and he prayed that the other person wasn’t there, but when his match stepped forward, his heart stopped.

If he had to kiss someone, Seungwoo was the one person there who wouldn’t have traumatized him. All they had to do was get it over with and then laugh about it.

But like a whirling wind Seungwoo was there, and there wasn’t a chance to think about what they were doing because everyone was waiting, and when their lips met, no one was laughing. 

Seungyoun’s chest tightened, and the ringing in his ears drowned out the delighted cheer from their audience as he let himself melt into someone he shouldn’t have kissed.

Their  _ theatrical  _ kiss deepened, and he took Seungwoo’s shirt in his hands, pulling him closer, eager and wanting.

But there was an audience.

He pulled away and looked back at the man in the mask who, deep down, he wanted, and Seungwoo looked back at him hungrily. This wasn’t like him. This wasn’t like either of them, but perhaps it was the allure of fate and the Summer Ball that made the curve of his mouth look sweeter than fresh cut strawberries.

But then Seungwoo was pulled away by his friends who didn’t spare a moment of teasing, and Seungyoun was left alone with the taste of someone he cared too much about lingering on his tongue. He had to find him again. For what? He wasn’t sure.

But in an ocean of diamonds, could he ever find his midnight kiss, or had fate stripped away his own fortune to distribute cruelly to everyone but him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3 I don’t know what anything is anymore


End file.
